The Gem Guardians
by MikoPrincessKagome
Summary: I am not good at summaries if you want a refreshing story and you want something interesting to read then go on ahead and give my story a chance its my first story thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

_**Prologue**_

_Long ago, there was a prophecy told by the ancients to the four Lords of Feudal Japan. Four baby girls would be born to defeat a great evil that would take over the lands. The girls would each be given one of the four legendary birthstones when they came of age. Emerald would be given to the one who had a pure heart that no one could ever taint. She would be given the power to control all four elements: Air, Earth, Water and Fire. This would make her the leader and heart of the Gem Guardians. Ruby would be given to the one whose heart was fragile, but whose strength in spirit gave her the will of a warrior. She would be given control over Fire. She would be the soul of the Gem Guardians. Topaz would be given to the one who was the freest. Spirited and beautiful at heart, she would be given the power over the element of Air, naming her the most free spirited of them all. The final stone, Sapphire, would be given to the one who was as free and adventures as the sea. She would be given the power of Water, making her the most adventures of all the Gem Guardians. It's said that the four girls would be born at the same exact time, each born to one of the four Lords and Ladies of the corners of Japan._

But the prophecy was long forgotten by all, until the time of the predestined day. The four girls were born. As they cried for the first time, the prophecy was spoken once again by the ancients. As each baby came into the world, crying out for their mother, there was a glow coming from the body of each mother. A burst of light came out of each woman's body. The hearts took the shape of the legendary birthstones, leaving the Ladies lifeless, gone forever, mothers to the four baby girls they would never be able to hold. All four Gems floated a moment before landing in the hands of the four sons of the Western demon leader, Lord Inutashio. The Emerald went to the youngest son, Inuyasha, and to the oldest, Sesshoumaru, went the Sapphire. Ruby went to his adoptive son, Miroku; Topaz traveled to the hand of Kouga, his another adopted son. The ancients spoke something new. The girls would need to be sent to the future to live a safer life until the time came for them to return and defeat the evil. Then they would claim their thrones beside the men the Gems had chosen.

The ancients took the girls from their fathers and bought them to the Boneeater's Well. They placed each baby beside each other and started chanting a spell. A glow started surrounding each baby and after the glow disappeared, they were gone too, send to the future to live a safer life until the girls could come back home. The sons would be sent to look for their soul mates in the future and bring them back safe. It was their jobs as protectors' to the girls soon to become the Gem Warriors and Guardians of Feudal Japan. They had time, but when destiny called them, they would become Gem Warriors and the Guardians of Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**_Sixteen Years Later…._**

The girls were living in modern day Tokyo. Ms. Higraushi had adopted the girls as babies. Ms. Higraushi was a famous businesswomen, she owned one of the biggest fashion labels in Tokyo " Higraushi Style". Ms. Higraushi had adopted the girls because she didn't have any children of her own and she really wanted to be a mother so she adopted the girls and she treated them like her own flesh and blood, she loved them with all her heart and being. She was always too busy with her work to have any time to date anyone or have a serious relationship with anyone. Which is why she adopted the four beautiful baby girls all those years ago.

As Ms. Higraushi was thinking about how her adoptive daughters have changed so much from all those years ago, how they have grown up from the little beautiful girls they were to these gorgeous young ladies they were now. Well four very late for school young ladies that were going to sleep in and be late for school again if she don't wake them up soon. So Ms. Higraushi went upstairs to the girls' room to wake them up. She first went to Kagome's bed and said, "Coming on Kagome sweetie wake up, you will be late for school again".

Kagome slowly started to wake up; still sleepy she asked what time it was and Ms. Higraushi said " Kagome it's 7:30 am, almost time for school".

The moment Kagome heard that, she was out of bed within seconds and fully awake as ever. She rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, when she got out of the shower, she brushed her teeth and then she brushed her hair and put it in a low side ponytail. When she was finished in the bathroom she went to her closet to pick out her outfit, she picked out a yellow tank top with light blue denim shorts and yellow 4-inch stilettos. When Kagome was ready, she went to wake up Ayame and Sango, while Ms. Higraushi went to wake up Rin. " Coming on sleeping beauties wake up or we will be late for school again," yelled Kagome.

As Ayame and Sango were slowly starting to wake up and getting out of bed, Ms, Higraushi meanwhile was waking up Rin, it always took a little more time to wake up Rin, she loved to sleep in she was a real "Sleeping Beauty you could say".

"Rin sweetie, wake up or you will be late for school again," said Ms. Higraushi, Rin slowly started to wake up and asked still sleepy " What time is?"

"Its 7: 40 am sweetie" said Ms. Higraushi.

When Ms. Higraushi said that all three girls heard her and were suddenly fully awake and rushed out of their beds to their personal bathrooms like a couple of cheetahs that were really hungry. Ayame took a quick five-minute shower and when she was done, she dried her hair and putted up in her usual pigtails and brushed her teeth. When she was done in the bath room she went to her closet to picked out her outfit, she picked a green halter top that said "Sexy Chick" on it in purple bubble letters then she picked out a purple and green matching miniskirt that went with her top and purple 4 inch stilettos.

Sango then went to her personal bathroom and took a quick five-minute shower too and when she was done with her shower, she brushed her hair and putted it up in a high ponytail and then she brushed her teeth. When she was done in the bathroom she went to pick out her outfit from her closet, she picked out a pink halter top, which had real diamonds sewn to it and then she pick out a matching mini pink skirt that went with her top and a pair of pink 4 inch stilettos.

When Rin finished fixing her bed, while the other two girls finished getting ready for school. She went to her bathroom and took a shower and when she was done, she got out and brushed and straightened her hair and though about putting her hair in a bun, but instead she decided against it and left it down. Then she brushed her teeth and when she was done with the bathroom she went to pick out her outfit, she picked out a orange halter top that said " Shortie" on it in black letters and a black and orange matching miniskirt with a pair of orange 4 inch stilettos.

When all the girls were ready it was 8:15 am and the girls still had 45 minutes to eat breakfast and get to school. So the girls went down stairs to get breakfast before they had to leave for school. Ms. Higraushi was just finishing making pancakes and eggs for breakfast, when the girls came down for breakfast. "What smells so good?" said all four girls at once.

"Your breakfast does, " said Ms. Higraushi from the kitchen.

"Come on girls come and eat your breakfast while it's still hot" said Ms. Higraushi to the girls.

So the girls came and sat down to eat their breakfast, when they were done their breakfast they got up and got their school bags and said bye to Ms. Higraushi and left for school each girl in her own car. Kagome got in her 2010 one of a kind red viper and left for school. Then Sango got in her 2009 limited edition pink Cravat and followed Kagome to school. Next Ayame went and got into her 2010 emerald green Carrera and went the same way Kagome and Sango went and last, but not least Rin went and got into her black Bmw and followed after the other three girls.

When the girls arrived at Tama high, everyone stared at them as they parked their cars and walked together hand in hand. Kagome, Ayame, Sango and Rin were very popular at Tama high, when they walked by all the guys would whistle at them, flirt with them and even ask them out, but the girls always turned them down. As the girls started to walk inside to get to class, Yuki one of the school's cheerleader came over to the girls and said "Did you guys know that, we will be getting four new students today in first period?".

Kagome, Ayame, Sango and Rin looked at each other and said" No, we didn't, but thanks for telling us, this should be interesting," said the girls all at once.

The bell for class rang so, the girl rushed to get to their first period which was History as the girls got to class just in time they went and sat down in their usual sits at the back. Kagome and Sango sat next to each other and Ayame and Rin sat next to each other in front of Kagome and Sango. The bell rang a second time and class begin, after 10 minutes had passed the teacher came in and write has name on the board and said "I'm Mr. Tarkio and today we will be reading about a legend of a prophecy that was foretold 500 years ago, in the era of Feudal Japan".

_Long ago, there was a prophecy told by the ancients to the four Lords of Feudal Japan. Four baby girls would be born to defeat a great evil that would take over the lands. The girls would each be given one of the four legendary birthstones when they came of age. Emerald would be given to the one who had a pure heart that no one could ever taint. She would be given the power to control all four elements: Air, Earth, Water and Fire. This would make her the leader and heart of the Gem Guardians. Ruby would be given to the one whose heart was fragile, but whose strength in spirit gave her the will of a warrior. She would be given control over Fire. She would be the soul of the Gem Guardians. Topaz would be given to the one who was the freest. Spirited and beautiful at heart, she would be given the power over the element of Air, naming her the most free spirited of them all. The final stone, Sapphire, would be given to the one who was as free and adventures as the sea. She would be given the power of Water, making her the most adventures of all the Gem Guardians. It's said that the four girls would be born at the same exact time, each born to one of the four Lords and Ladies of the corners of Japan. _

_But the prophecy was long forgotten by all, until the time of the predestined day. The four girls were born. As they cried for the first time, the prophecy was spoken once again by the ancients. As each baby came into the world, crying out for their mother, there was a glow coming from the body of each mother. A burst of light came out of each woman's body. The hearts took the shape of the legendary birthstones, leaving the Ladies lifeless, gone forever, mothers to the four baby girls they would never be able to hold. All four Gems floated a moment before landing in the hands of the four sons of the Western demon leader, Lord Inutashio. The Emerald went to the youngest son, Inuyasha, and to the oldest, Sesshoumaru, went the Sapphire. Ruby went to his adoptive son, Miroku; Topaz traveled to the hand of Kouga his, another adopted son. The ancients spoke something new. The girls would need to be sent to the future to live a safer life until the time came for them to return and defeat the evil. Then they would claim their thrones beside the men the Gems had chosen. When time came the four sons of the great Western lord would be sent to the future to find their destined mates and Bering them back home so the four girls could claim their destiny._

When the class was done reading the legend, Mr. Tarkio said" Class May I please have you're attention, we have four new students today in class that will be joining our class starting today".

"Please intrudes yourselves boys", said Mr. Tarkio

" Hi I'm Inuyasha Tashio", said the first boy

" Hi I'm Sesshomaru Tashio", said the second boy

" Hi I'm Koga Tashio ", said the third boy

" Hi I'm Miroku Tashio", said the fourth boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

_**A Shocking Coincidence, First Impressions…**_

All four girls sat still in shock and had the same thought running through their minds "_How do they have the same names as the sons of the Western Lord Inutashio that ruled the West of Japan 500 years ago during the Feudal era of Japan, its probably just a coincidence"_ though the girls. As they came back to reality the girls heard their teacher tell the four new students where to each go and take their seats. As the girls were listening to what the teacher was saying to the new students, mean while Mr. Tarkio was telling Inuyasha and Miroku where to take a seat. " Inuyasha if you will please go take a seat next to Kagome and Miroku if you would please do the same and take a seat by Sango", said Mr. Tarkio.

"Girls would you please rise your hands so the new students know where to go and seat" said Mr. Tarkio.

So Kagome and Sango raised their hands, so the guys knew where to go and sit. Inuyasha and Miroku saw where the girls were sitting that had raised their hands and headed over there to sit by their new classmates. When the boys reached their new classmates that they were going to be sitting beside for the rest of year, they sat down and decided to introduce themselves to their new classmates. While Inuyasha and Miroku were intruding themselves to Kagome and Sango, meanwhile Mr. Tarkio was telling the other two boys where they were going to be sitting for the rest of the year. " Sesshomaru you will be sitting by Rin and Koga you will be sitting my Ayame, so now if you don't mind each of you boys can go take a sit by your classmate," said Mr. Tarkio.

So as Sesshomaru and Kouga headed toward their new classmates, Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku decided to introduces themselves, to their new very "_Hot classmates" _though both boys at once. " Hajenamashite Watashi wa Inuyasha desu, dozo yaroshiku", said Inuyasha to Kagome and Sango.

Next Miroku introduced himself, " Hajenamashite Watashi wa Miroku desu, dozo yaroshiku ", said Miroku.

Kagome replied with her usual lovely smile, " Konnichiwa Inuyasha and Miroku san, Watashi wa Kagome desu, dozo yaroshiku.

Sango then introduced herself to the boys next, " Konnichiwa Inuyasha and Miroku san, Sango desu, dozo yaroshiku" said Sango.

When Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku finished intruding themselves, the teacher said class tonight for homework you have to write me a 3-page essay on what Japan was like 500 years ago. So, when class was finally over the girls left their first period class, and headed for their second period, which was Advanced Algebra. When the girls reached their class they took their usual sits beside each other and talked about the cutie new students that they had got in class today. When the Bell rang the teacher came in and said " I'm Ms. Saiko and I will be your teacher for this class for the rest of this year, so if you would please take your seats, we will be having a review test today to see what you remember from last year's class. So take out a pencil and eraser and put everything else away ok, you all have an hour to finish your test. You may start now.

When the test was over everyone put their pencils down and the teacher came around to collect everyone's tests for grading. When she collected all the tests, she went back to her desk and put them down on her desk. Then she went to the blackboard and wrote down a formula that everyone in the class coped down and 50 questions that went with the math formula the teacher wrote down. Then Ms. Seiko turned to the class and said " Class also copy the 50 questions, I wrote on the board that is your homework for tonight, Please use the math formula I write down on the board to complete the questions, ok see you tomorrow class have a good day".

When everyone in class got their stuff ready to go, the bell rang and it was time for lunchtime.

Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin went and got their lunch and went and sat at their usual table. While the girls started eating their lunch. Kagome looked up at the other girls and said,"So what did you girls think of our new classmates, Are they cutie or what?"

Ayame just finished eating her lunch and looked up and said " They aren't just cutie, they are gorgeous in my opinion, as special that boy Koga He was such a hottie".

" I know they were all very cutie, But I had my eye on that sexy guy named Inuyasha " said Kagome.

" Yea, I know they were all very attractive, But I had my eye on that tall gorgeous like god Sesshomaru", replied Rin.

"Well I'm on the same page as you guys, But I think that guy Miroku is pretty handsome ", said Sango blushing.

" Ok, girls I guess we all have different opinions on this and who we like, anyways speaking of the four cuties, they are heading straight for our table girls act ", said Kagome.

So as the guys approached the girls' table, each guy sat down by the girl he liked. Inuyasha sat on the opposed side of Kagome, Sesshomaru sat beside Rin, Koga sat beside Ayame and Miroku sat on the opposed side of Sango.

" So girls I heard your little conversion that you had about us, So Kagome you think I am sexy, well I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met.

When Kagome heard what Inuyasha said about her she blushed like a red tomato. She looked at him and said " Thank you for the nice compliment Inuyasha kin", said Kagome still blushing.

" Your welcome beautiful" said Inuyasha.

Which only made Kagome blush harder and the red on her face became brighter. " Kagome would you grand me the pleasure of companying me on a date Friday night", said Inuyasha.

Kagome just blushed harder and said " Yes, I would love to go on a date with you Inuyasha Friday night.

" Aright beautiful, I will pick you up at 7pm on Friday', said Inuyasha.

" Ok, see you then " said Kagome.

Inuyasha and the guys then left, but not before they said bye to the girls.

" Later beautiful" said Inuyasha giving her a kiss on her forehead.

" Bye Rin ", said Sesshomaru as he winged at Rin.

" See you later Gorgeous", said Miroku to Sango, which made her blush like a red cherry.

" Later Babe", said Koga to Ayame, which made her blush.

" Bye ", said Rin, Sango and Ayame all at once. Still in a daze.

When the guys left Rin, Sango and Ayame cheered and said " Omg , Kagome Inuyasha asked you out "

" How do you feel? " said Rin.

" I can't explain the feeling I'm having right now, I'm so happy I can't wait for my date with Inuyasha Friday.

" Your so lucky Kagome that Inuyasha asked you out" said Rin, Sango and Ayame.

" I wish Koga would ask me out, " said Ayame.

" Ayame Koga will ask you out just be patient trust me", said Kagome

" Ok, Kagome", said Ayame.

" Anyways Kagome, we are going to have to go shopping for your date on Thursday, you will need a new outfit said Rin.

" Don't forget I will do your hair for your date on Friday', said Sango.

" And I will do your makeup for your date on Friday", said Ayame

Kagome got up and hugged her friends and said " Thanks guys I know I can all count on my best friends for anything.

" Of course you can Kagome said " Rin, Sango and Ayame.

As they let go of each other the bell rang which was a sign that lunch was over. So the girls headed to their 3 period classes, which was gym. The girls changed into their uniforms that were black and blood red in colors, with black sneakers that matched the uniforms.

When the girls were finished changing they went and sat down on the bleachers and decided to talk until the teacher showed up for class. Ten minutes later and their teacher for gym finally showed. So the girls stopped talking and looked up. The teacher walked up to the students and said, " Hello students, I'm Ms. Keiko, today we will be having our class outside and we will be practicing archery, so lets go girls, go pick a bow and go practices at one of the many targets, we have set up outside on the field girls, That's all so lets go.

So the girls each went and got a bow and then they left the gym and went outside to the field, where the targets were so they could practice their archery.

Rin shoot her arrow first, her arrow struck the target right in the bull eye. Then, Ayame shot her arrow and it struck her target right in the middle close to the center of the target. Next, Sango shot her arrow and it struck pretty close to the center of the target. Lastly, Kagome shot her arrow and it hit the target right in the center. The girls were great at archery because they use to take archery lesson, after class. A few other students also tried their luck at archery, and then the school bell rang, which signaled that third period was over, and the start of fourth period. The girls changed back to their school clothes and headed to their last period, which was Drama. When the girls entered class, they sat down and talked, while they waited for their teacher to arrive. While the girls were talking to each other about the first day of school, three of the new guys Sesshomaru, Miroku and Koga came over and asked if they could talk. Sesshomaru asked Rin if he could talk to her alone and she said sure. Next, Miroku asked Sango if he could talk to her in private and she said ok. Lastly, Koga asked Ayame if he could talk to her alone and like the others she said yes. So they left to talk alone in private. Meanwhile, Kagome looked up and saw that the girls left to talk to the guys and she decided to read her book until they got back.

Mean while…. With Sesshomaru and Rin…

Sesshomaru and Rin were outside in the hall talking." Rin, I was wondering if would like to go out with me this Friday night, would you company me to a candle light dinner at Sakura Blossom Café "? asked Sesshomaru.

Rin was in shock, currently a though was running through her mind " _Did Sesshomaru just ask me out?_" Rin though.

" Are you ok Rin"? Asked Sesshomaru

" Oh I am fine and I would love to go out with you", said Rin

" Great, I will pick you at 7 on Friday", said Sesshomaru as he kissed her hand and left, leaving Rin to blush. Soon she left for Drama too, with a big smile on her face.

Meanwhile…. With Miroku and Sango…

" Miroku what did you want to talk about with me in private", said Sango.

" I wanted to ask you out Sango, would you go out on a date with me this Friday?", asked Miroku.

" Sure, I would love to", said Sango while blushing.

" Alright I will pick you up at 7, later Sango", said Miroku.

" Bye" said Sango.

So they both left one after the other and went back to class.

_**Meanwhile… With Koga and Ayame…**_

" Ayame, the first time, I saw you I though you were the prettiest girl in the room" said Koga. Which only made Ayame blush.

" Thank you, you are really sweet Koga", said Ayame.

" Thanks, Babe anyways I wanted to ask you something, would you give me the pleasure of going out with me this Friday night", said Koga.

" Of course, I would love to go out with you Koga," said Ayame.

" Good I will pick you up at 7 " said Koga as he gave her a peck on the lips and left her blushing even harder.

After Koga left Ayame clamed herself and followed after Koga and went back to class just in time also, because the teacher showed up right when Ayame sat herself back in her seat. " Hello Class I'm Ms. Hank and I will your drama teacher anyway, today we will be having each one of you sing a song for me or you can do it together. How about you four girls all right said the girls all at once. So Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin got up in front of the class and Sango started up her I-pod and started the music for them and they I started singing. It was song they wrote called" Go Away.

**(Kagome)**  
You're so cheap and this isn't like you  
I can't get used to it now, It makes me dizzy, why  
Who's breaking up with who  
You're breaking up with me  
Think it over before you say it, yeah

**[Sango] **  
A guy that used to follow me around, a very decent guy  
I let everything go for you alone  
Who's breaking up with who  
You're breaking up with me  
Try living without me, yeah

**[Kagome] **  
Tonight of all times, why is it raining again  
It makes me look so pitiful  
**[Sango] **  
Don't try to console me  
Move this hand, we're strangers now

**[Rin] **  
Don't worry about me and go away  
I'll disappear, no strings attached  
You thought I'd hang onto you  
It's disgusting, don't misunderstand

**[Ayame] **  
I'll meet someone so much better  
I'll make you regret it all  
Sadness is only for now, boy  
Cause love is over  
Love, love is over tonight

**[Kagome] **  
Just say what you gotta say  
How can you be uncool to the very end?  
Fiancé? Beyonce  
I'm walkin' out of destiny  
Not pitifully alone, but a glamorous solo  
That's my way  
I gave it my all, so I don't have regrets

Pretending like you're more sad  
Pretending you're cool to the end  
All you do is act a fool  
You ain't shit without your crew  
I don't have time, I gotta go  
So long, good bye, adios  
I don't want to see your ugly face again no more

**[Sango]**  
Tonight of all times, why is it raining again  
It makes me look so pitiful  
**(Ayame)**  
Don't try to console me  
Move this hand, we're strangers now

**[Rin] **  
Don't worry about me and go away  
I'll disappear, no strings attached  
You thought I'd hang onto you  
It's disgusting, don't misunderstand

**[Sango] **  
I'll meet someone so much better  
I'll make you regret it all  
Sadness is only for now, boy  
Cause love is over  
Love, love is over tonight

Go go away  
Go away  
Go away  
Go away

**[Rin]**  
Don't worry about me and go away  
I'll disappear, no strings attached  
You thought I'd hang onto you  
It's disgusting, don't misunderstand

I'll meet someone so much better  
I'll make you regret it all  
Sadness is only for now, boy  
Cause love is over  
Love, love is over tonight

When they finished the song everybody cheered including the guys. Some actually whistled at the girls. Which made Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku growl at them, which made the other guys cower down. As the girls went back to their seats to collect their stuff the bell rang and everybody left it was the end of the first day of school.

When the girls got home they went upstairs and did their homework, after that they went downstairs for dinner after they finished they went up stairs and talked about the guys and how they asked them out the girls were so exited it took them awhile to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

_**First Four Dates, Shocking Discoveries**_

It was Thursday afternoon and the girls were just getting out of school. They had Friday off this week because it was White Day. So tomorrow meant no school for them. Which just meant more time for them to get ready for their dates with the guys. They decided that they were going to go shopping today for their dates on Friday. So the girls drove to the mall. When they got there the girls decided to first go shopping for their dresses, so they went to their favorite little boutique " JapaneseSakura Blossom", it had the most beautiful one of a kind dresses that's why it was the girl's favorite place to go shopping for their fancy dresses. When the girl's got there they spilt and went looking for their prefect dress. After a lot of looking through different dresses and trying them on, the girls finally found their perfect dresses for their dates on Friday. Kagome found a long one sided Emerald dress. Sango found a strapless long Scarlet Ruby dress. Rin found a long Sapphire dress and Ayame found a long crisscrossed Topaz colored dress. When the girls were ready they went and bought their dresses after that they left the boutique and decided to go shoe shopping. After they bought their shoes the girls decided that they had gotten everything they needed for their dates on Friday so they left the mall and drove home.

When the girls got home they went upstairs to do their homework that was due the following week, when they were done they went downstairs for dinner. When they were done dinner, the girls went upstairs to bed, they wanted to have more time to get ready for their dates tomorrow so they decided to go to bed early. When the girls woke up, they each went and took a shower, when they were done they went downstairs for breakfast. Ms. Higraushi was downstairs just finishing up breakfast; she was making blueberry pancakes, when she saw the girls coming downstairs for breakfast. Ms. Higraushi looked up at the girls and smiled and said, " Good morning girls, how did you sleep".

The girls sat down at the table and said " Good Morning Okasan, we slept fine, how about you?"

Ms. Higraushi smiled and said, "I slept fine too".

Then Ms. Higraushi turned around to get the breakfast for the girls, when she was done she placed each of the girls breakfasts in front of them. Then she cleaned up the kitchen and left for work, but not before she said goodbye to the girls. When the girls were done their breakfast, it was already 2 pm, so they decided it was time for them to get ready for their dates so they went upstairs to start on their hair. Sango, Ayame and Rin decided to get Kagome ready first, so they took Kagome into the bathroom and they sat her down. Sango did her hair; she straightened her hair and put half of it up. When Sango was done with Kagome's hair, Ayame came in next and did her nails; she painted them Emerald green then when she was done with Kagome. Rin came in last to do Kagome's makeup she did her eye makeup in sliver and emerald so that the eye shadow not only complimented her dress, but it also emphasized her gorgeous Emerald eyes. She also added a little bit of mascara and lip-gloss to finish off Kagome's look. Once Rin was done with Kagome, Sango brought Kagome's dress and shoes so she could get dressed. Once Kagome was ready, she went to see herself in the mirror, when she went to look at herself she was shocked there in the mirror looking back at her was the most beautiful young women you could imagine, when Kagome was done looking at herself she decided to go and help Ayame and Rin with getting Sango ready next and she promised Sango she would help her with her hair so she had to hurry so the other two girls could do her nails, and makeup. So Kagome went to Sango's bathroom where Ayame and Rin were waiting for her. When they saw her come in they said, "what took you so long Kagome, did your beautiful mirror self keep you"?

Kagome laughed and said, " Yea, I guess a little maybe, anyways lets get started on Sango ok girls"?

"Ok", both Ayame and Rin yelled.

So Kagome got started on Sango's hair. Kagome took Sango's hair and put it in a high ponytail then when she was done the first part of her hairstyle, she took the curling iron and curled Sango's long Black hair. When she was done, Sango's hair looked gorgeous. Next Ayame stepped in and did Sango's nails in a Scarlet red nail polish, which would look really good with her dress. Lastly Rin came and did Sango's make up, she did her eyes in a Scarlet red eye shadow and added black mascara to finish Sango's eyes and also added red lip gloss to her lips to finish off Sango's look then when the girls were down with Sango, they left her to get dressed, when Sango was ready she went to look at herself in the mirror and she looked beautiful, when she was done with looking at herself, she left her bathroom and went to the bedroom where the other girls were, when she got there Sango said to the girls, specifically to Kagome, " Kagome lets each one of us take Ayame or Rin and get them ready because we don't have a lot of time until the guys come to pick us up for our dates tonight.".

"Sure, I will take Rin you take Ayame" replied Kagome.

So Kagome took Rin to her bathroom and Sango took Ayame to her bathroom so they could get them ready. Kagome put Rin's hair in a Bun and curled the side hairs that allied Rin's face, which made her look really pretty like a model out of a magazine. Meanwhile, Sango was just finishing up with Ayame 's hair, she just finished straitening Ayame's hair and decided to keep her hair down so for the first time ever Ayame's hair was led down and it wasn't in her usually style, which made her look even more beautiful. Once Kagome and Sango were done with the girls' hair, next they did the girls' nails. Kagome did Rin's nails in Topaz color and Sango did Ayame's nails in a Sapphire blue color. Lastly they did the girl's makeup, so once they were finally done, they left Rin and Ayame to get dressed. When Ayame and Rin were ready, they went downstairs, where Kagome and Sango were sitting down talking about how exited they were about their dates. While Ayame and Rin walked over to Kagome and Sango to join their little chat the doorbell rang, which startled the girls. Kagome got up and went to open the door, when she opened it there stood the guys.

When Kagome saw that the guys were standing their, she asked them to come inside so they did. Once the guys walked inside they saw the other girls staying on the couch talking about something. They went into total shock they couldn't believe how beautiful the girls were even more beautiful then before. While the guys were still in shock the girls got their coats and bags and were ready to go on their dates so they went over to the guys and each girl tried to snap her guy out of shock. When the girls finally got their guys to come back to earth they said " So when are we leaving for our dates Boys?

"We are leaving now ", they replied.

So each guy took his date to his car and they drove off to their selected destinations.

_**Inuyasha and Kagome's Date….**_

When Inuyasha pulled up at their chosen destination, he got out of the car and went to Kagome's side and opened her door for her because that was the gentleman thing to do, once she got out of the car, he locked the car and he told her to close her eyes and take his hand so she did as she was told. They started walking and after awhile they reached their final destination, they were at a private part of a beach and there not 10 feet away from them was a moonlight dinner ready for them to enjoy, once Inuyasha decided they were close enough, he told her to open her eyes. Once she opened her eyes, she was breath taken by the beauty of the whole place Inuyasha chose for their date spot. Inuyasha give Kagome his hand and she took it and they walked over to their table. Once their Inuyasha let go of Kagome and pulled out her chair so she could sit down, once she was seated, Inuyasha went and sat on the other side of the table.

"Are you comfortable my lady" Inuyasha asked Kagome with a smile.

" Thank you for asking Inuyasha, I am very comfortable and this place that you chose for our first date is so beautiful and romantic. Thank you for bring me here" replied Kagome.

" Your welcome beautiful and its nothing I just wanted our first date to be special", said Inuyasha.

" Why don't we try our dinner ", said Inuyasha

" Ok, that sounds good plus it looks really yummy", replied Kagome.

So Inuyasha and Kagome started eating their dinner, half way through when Kagome was almost done her dinner. She stopped and looked at Inuyasha's neck for a moment and there she spotted a necklace, which looked very beautiful and very familiar like she's seen or heard about it from somewhere. The necklace was made up of a sliver chain and an Emerald stone that hang from it. "Inuyasha?" said Kagome.

" Huh, yea what is it Kagome"? Inuyasha asked

" That necklace that you have around your neck, where do you have it from if you don't mind me asking?" asked Kagome.

" No I don't mind at all, actually it's an old family heirloom, its been passed down through generations in my family and it was given to me as a present from my mother before she died." Said Inuyasha.

" Would you like to try it on"? Inuyasha asked Kagome.

" Sure if its alright with you" said Kagome.

So Inuyasha took the necklace off and gave it to Kagome to try on. Once she was holding the necklace she carefully observed the necklace it was very beautiful indent. After looking at it for a while, she then put it on and suddenly the Emerald gemstone started glowing and it lifted her up in the air, which shocked in Inuyasha. _It can't be he though the only time this was suppose to happen was when the gem had found its Guardian and Inuyasha's mate for life. But it couldn't be could it, could Kagome be the one he was searching for all this time._

While Kagome was still flowing, suddenly her appearance started changing her hair grows longer up to her mid back. Her breast grow bigger and she had more curves, her body became more defined and something appeared on her forehead glowing it was a half moon and star symbol. _It couldn't be only the heir and princess of the Southern Domain has that symbol, Inuyasha though._

But boy was he wrong because she was the princess. Then Kagome suddenly fainted and started falling, good thing Inuyasha was a half demon with his fast demon speed, and he ran over to Kagome and caught her right in time before she hit the ground. Inuyasha decided it would be better if he took her home so, she could rest because what she just went through was really big and he later had to explain to her who she really was and where she was really from. One thing he knew he had found her finally after all this time. Now he just had to let her rest because he knew later he had to explain everything to her.

_**Miroku and Sango's date….**_

Miroku and Sango had arrived at their date spot a little after Inuyasha and Kagome left their date spot. After Miroku and Sango got out the car, Miroku asked Sango to close her eyes and take his hand, so she did as she was told. Miroku and Sango started walking along a hidden trail hidden by a few bushes and after a while they arrived in a huge field filled with many beautiful Sakura Blossom trees and a moonlight picnic that was setup between the trees for Miroku and Sango. Once they reached the picnic Miroku told Sango to open her eyes and she did, but when she opened them she was breath taken by the beautiful sight in front of her. She then turned around towards Miroku and hugged him, while saying " Miroku this place is so beautiful thank you for bring here on this date, I am the luckiest girl in the world thank you once again, Miroku", she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No thank you Sango for agreeing to come on this date, I chose this place specially for you because to me you're like a beautiful Sakura blossom, my beautiful little blossom," replied Miroku to Sango.

Which made Sango blush a little. "Well ok let's not just sit here and let all this food go to waste, lets eat" said Miroku

"Ok" replied Sango.

So Sango and Miroku started eating their dinner. While Sango was eating her dinner, she noticed Miroku wearing this beautiful ruby necklace, which kind took to her interest so she decided to ask Miroku about the necklace. "Hey Miroku, I noticed that you were wearing this beautiful Ruby necklace, do you mind me asking where you got it from?" asked Sango.

" Yea, Sango, oh no I don't mind at all actually its an old family heirloom, that's been passed down in my family for 5 generations, would you like to see it " replied Miroku

" Umm, I don't know, are you sure its ok if I see it?" asked Sango naively.

" Yea its fine, here try it on," said Miroku

So Miroku took off the necklace and give it to Sango to look at and try on. Once Sango took the necklace from Miroku, she first looked at it and observed it for a while. Then she decided to try it on, so she put the necklace on. But the moment she put the necklace on something weird started happening to her. The ruby in the necklace started glowing and suddenly it lifted Sango high up in the air, which left Miroku in complete shock. Suddenly Sango started transforming, her long black hair grow longer to her lower back and the tips of her hair changed from black to scarlet red and her bangs also changed from black to red and black. Her body became more defined and now had curves in the right places and her breasts became more defined and grow bigger. Suddenly something started appearing on Sango's forehead, which started glowing and pushed Miroku out of his current state of shock. When Miroku looked up at Sango, the red glow that was coming from her forehead disappeared and in its place a symbol of a blue crescent moon appeared. Miroku couldn't believe his eyes, as different thoughts were running through his mind like for instance this one that was running through his mind right now about Sango " _I can't believe it Sango is the one, I have been looking for all this time, she is the guardian of the Ruby gem stone, but what was that symbol on her forehead, where have I seen it before, I know on Sesshomaru, which means Sango is the princess of the Western lands, that's why she has the symbol on her forehead, she is Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru lost sister I can't believe, I have finally found my future mate and the Guardian of the Ruby gemstone and I can't believe I have also found the lost sister of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and also future princess of the Western lands". _

While Miroku was still to involve in his inner thoughts, the Ruby gemstone stopped glowing and suddenly Sango started falling, which bought Miroku out of his thoughts fast as he used his demon speed to get to Sango before she hit the ground. When he caught her, he looked at Sango and saw that she was really tried. The transformation that she just went through must have take a lot out of her. Miroku decided to end their date here and drive Sango home to rest, because she would need it, because when she wake up, Miroku knew he would have to tell her the truth about everything. When Miroku reached Sango's house, he took her out of the car and took her inside the house, where he found Inuyasha sitting on the couch, " Hey man, what's up, what happened, why are you here, did something happen?" asked Miroku.

" Oh, hey Roku, yea something did happen, I found her. Kagome, she is the one, I have been looking for all this time. I finally found her", replied Inuyasha.

" By the way what happened to Sango, is she ok," asked Inuyasha concerned.

" Yea she is fine, she just went through a transformation, I found out Sango is the one I was looking for all this time, by the way I have something to tell you about Sango, just let me put her to bed and, I will be right back" said Miroku.

"Ok", Inuyasha replied.

So Miroku took Sango to her room and let her down on her bed and tucked her in so she could rest. Then when he was done helping Sango into bed, he left her room and left her to rest and then went downstairs to talk with Inuyasha about what happened.

_**Mean while on Sesshomaru and Rin's date….**_

Sesshomaru and Rin meanwhile, arrived at their chosen destination. Sesshomaru parked the car and got out of his car, and then he went over to Rin's side and opened the car door for her so she could get out and give her his hand so he could help her out. Which she gladly took, once she was out of the car. He locked it and they headed towards a huge Mansion. Once they were inside the Mansion, they were greeted by a maid," Hello, , everything for your dinner date has been setup in the main garden, so if just follow me I will take you there" said the Maid.

So Rin and Sesshomaru followed the maid to the main garden without saying a word. Once they got there the maid left them and went back to her daily duties. When Rin looked around the garden it was breath taking there were all kinds of different types of flowers in different colors. The garden was very beautiful so full of life and so colorful you could say that Rin fell in love with it right away. Rin loved gardening. " Rin, why don't we sit down and start our dinner", said Sesshomaru.

" Sure" replied Rin.

So they sat down and began eating their dinner, once they were done their dinner. Sesshomaru asked Rin if she could close her eyes, for a moment so she did. When he told her to open them, in front of her lay a beautiful Sapphire gem necklace. " Sesshomaru its so beautiful thank you", said Rin.

" Do you mind if I help you put it on", said Sesshomaru.

" No, its fine go ahead", replied Rin.

So Sesshomaru took the necklace out of the gift box and put it on Rin's neck. It looked really beautiful on her it went will with her deep blue eyes. " You look beautiful Rin," said Sesshomaru.

" Thank you" said Rin, while blushing a little.

Suddenly something started happening to Rin, which, shocked Sesshomaru a little. Her necklace started glowing, actually the Sapphire gemstone started glowing, which suddenly lifted her up in the air. Then Rin's Hair started glowing and changing length and color. Her hair grew from her shoulders to her mid back and her black hair got blue highlights in it. Her eyes changed from a dark blue to a Sapphire blue. Her body also changed her legs grow longer and her body became more defined, Rin now had curves in all the right places her breast also became more defined. Sesshomaru was very shocked his little Rin changed completely from a child to a more beautiful young lady. But, then something started happening to Rin that completely bought him out of his shock. The glow from her necklace disappeared, and something started glowing on her forehead, then the glow disappeared and in its place was a symbol of a yellow star and a pink heart.

"_We have found our mate, the guardian of the Sapphire gemstone and the heir to the Eastern lands, which means Rin is the one, we have been searching for all this time."_ though Sesshomaru and his demon.

But, something quickly bought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts Rin, was falling, quickly before Rin could hit the ground Sesshomaru caught her in his strong arms. He decided it be best if he took her home to rest, because later when she woke up, there would be a lot to talk about. So they left the Mansion, got in his car, and left for Rin's house.

_**Meanwhile on Ayame and Koga's date…**_

Koga had decided to bring Ayame to a secret place that was very special to him. Koga stopped the car and went over to Ayame's side and opened her door for her so she could get out. Follow me said Koga to Ayame so she did, after a while walking through a forest, they reached a path hidden by a few bushes. Which Koga pulled aside and told Ayame to go through first, he would follow, so she did, and he followed as he put the bushes back in place. After a little more walking they finally reached their destination, they walked into a clearing, but not before Koga told Ayame to close her eyes. So She did as she was told as they walked into a clearing that had a huge waterfall and wild flowers growing everywhere on the grass. Koga decided that Ayame could open her eyes now so he told her it was ok to open them now. When she opened her eyes what she saw completely took her breath away, this place was so beautiful.

" Koga this place is so beautiful," said Ayame still in a daze from the beauty of this place.

" Thanks, this place is very special to me it has a story behind it", said Koga.

" I come here, when I want to be alone," said Koga

" Ayame, I wanted to give you something," said Koga.

So, Ayame close her eyes and Koga took out a Topaz gemstone necklace and placed around Ayame\s neck. When she opened her eyes, she saw the beautiful necklace Koga had placed around her neck. " Thank you, Koga its so beautiful" said Ayame

" Your welcome Ayame, besides it compliments your light blue eyes." said Koga.

" Thank you " replied Ayame with a bush.

Suddenly something started happening to Ayame. Her necklace started glowing and Ayame started changing. Her hair changed from black to red and her eyes changed from Topaz blue to Bluish-greenish color. Then her necklace suddenly stopped glowing and a glow appeared on her forehead and just like that it disappeared and in its place was symbol of a purple Iris. Then suddenly Ayame fell unconscious on the ground. Koga quickly rushed over to her and picked her up" As a though was running through his mind,"_Ayame is the guardian of the Topaz gemstone, and not only that she is also the heir to the northern lands, I can't believe I have finally found her, I have been searching for her for so long._

As Koga came out of his thoughts, he decided it be best to take Ayame home to rest and talk to her later about this. So he took her back to the car and they left for her house.

When Koga arrived at the house, Sesshomaru was already their getting out of his car with Rin in his arms. " Hey Sesshomaru, what happened to Rin", asked Koga while carrying Ayame in his arms.

" Rin went through a transformation, I gave her the Sapphire necklace" said Sesshomaru.

" What happened to Ayame" asked Sesshomaru.

" Same thing that happened to Rin" said Koga

" Lets go inside and we will talk about it there" said Koga

" Alright" said Sesshomaru

So Koga and Sesshomaru went inside, where they saw Inuyasha and Miroku sitting on the couch talking. " Oh hey Sesshomaru and Koga what's up, wait what happened to the girls," ask both Inuyasha and Miroku_._

"The girls went through the transformations, we found out that Rin is the Sapphire Guardian and Ayame is the Guardian of the Topaz gemstone", said both Koga and Sesshomaru.

" The same thing happened to Kagome and Sango, they are upstaries resting", said Inuyasha.

" Alright, well looks like we have a lot to talk about brothers, me and Sesshomaru will take the girls upstaries to rest and then we will come down and talk about this because later we will have to tell the girls the truth about us and everything else, when they wake up", said Koga

" Alright", said Inuyasha and Miroku.

Koga and Sesshomaru took Rin and Ayame upstairs and put them in their beds and tucked them in and left them to rest. Then they went down stairs to talk with Inuyasha and Miroku because there was a lot to talk about. What happened tonight to the girls showed that they have found the four girls that would save Japan from the evil that would soon rise again. They also had to explain everything to the girls, where they truly came from and who they really are.

To be continued…

Let me know who you liked this chapter guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I had writers block, and I don't know how to finish off chapter 4, But now its done and ready to go. Hope you like it. I worked on it for 2 and half weeks. Review and let me know what think.

MikoPrincessKagome


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

Shocking Transformations, New Powers Gained, and Truth Revealed…

It was morning at the Higraushi Manor, and the girls were just starting to wake up from their slumber. When the girls were fully awake they started getting up from their beds, but suddenly something made all the girls stop in their tracks and scream at each other. " Omg Rin, what happened to you, you should really look at yourself in the mirror", said, Ayame shocked.

"I don't know, about me, But Ayame what happened to you?. I think you should maybe took a look in the mirror", said Rin.

Rin and Ayame took each other's advice and ran to their bathrooms to see, what was so shocking, that made the other scream.

_**Meanwhile with Kagome and Sango….**_

Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were just getting out of bed. When the girls got out of bed they were still half asleep, but when the girls saw each other suddenly they started screaming at each other from shock. "Omg Sango you scared the hell out of me, what happened to you", said Kagome shocked still.

" Kagome, I don't know what happened to me, but what in the seven hells happened to you, I think it would be a good idea to go and check ourselves in the mirror ok", said Sango.

" Sounds like a good idea", said Kagome as she rushed off to her bathroom.

Sango followed suite after Kagome. When the girls got to their bathrooms they ran straight to their mirrors they just really needed to see what happened to them that made the other scream so badly. When the girls' got to their mirrors they all took a good long look at themselves, the minute each girl took a look at herself, she screamed and went into shock for a few minutes. Here's what happened to make each girl go into shock, when they looked at themselves in their mirrors.

**Rin's Transformation**

Rin was the first to run into her bathroom and check herself out in her mirror, which the second she did she almost fainted from shock from what she saw looking back at her from her mirror. There in her full-length mirror, Rin saw this beautiful woman looking back at her. The woman that was looking back at Rin had long beautiful black hair that went past her mid – back, her hair also had baby blue highlights in it. Rin also noticed that at the top of the women's head, she had two black cat-like ears and the women's eyes were Sapphire blue. Then Rin noticed the women's body it had curves in all the right places and the women's breasts were fully developed and just the right size between small and large. Suddenly something caught Rin's full attention, there at the women's forehead was something glowing, then it suddenly stopped glowing and in its place was a symbol of a yellow star and a pink heart. Then something hit Rin right away, that wasn't some women looking at her back from her mirror, it was her reflection that was she in the mirror. The moment she realized that was she, she started screaming. She also realized that she had cat like fangs, which just made her freak out even more.

_**Meanwhile with Ayame's Transformation**_

Ayame was the second to reach her bathroom, when she entered her bathroom; she went straight to her bathroom mirror to check what was wrong with her. When she reached her mirror, she decided to take a look at herself in her mirror, when she did take a look at herself, complete shock took over Ayame, it wasn't her normal refection looking back at her, her refection had she changed. Ayame's shoulder length black hair that she usually had in pony tails, had grown to right below her breasts and her hair color had changed from black to fire red and the ends of her pig tails had slightly curled. That wasn't the only thing that had changed Ayame's eyes had changed from a deep chocolate brown to a more baby-bluish and greenish color. Her teeth had also changed a bit, now instead of just normal teeth, she had fangs like a wolf. Ayame then noticed something about her ears; they were no longer a normal human shape they had changed from that to elf like ears. Then something happened that completely took Ayame out of her state of shock, she felt something moving behind her and she reached for whatever was there and she got a hold of something, when she looked at what it was it, she started freaking out and she started screaming. Ayame had a tail just like a wolf had, which is what made her freak out and scream. Then Ayame noticed something that was glowing on her forehead then the glow disappeared and in its place was a symbol of a purple Iris.

**With Sango 's Transformation**

Sango was the third to reach her bathroom, once she reached her bathroom; she quickly entered it and ran to her mirror to see what was all the screaming about. So, Sango took a look at herself in her bathroom mirror and what she saw in the mirror just made her speechless. Sango's whole image had changed, her long black hair had grown longer from her mid-back to right above her butt. That wasn't the only change for her hair, her back hair had fire red highlights in it and her bangs had also fire red highlights in them. Her eyes had changed from a chocolate brown to a scarlet red color. Sango notice that something was moving on her head so she reached her hand out and touch something fluffy, when she looked in the mirror again she saw that she had cute black doggy ears like Inuyasha, but had red markings on her cheeks like Sesshomaru purple ones. Then two other changes got her attention, she noticed she had fangs and that something was glowing on her forehead then it just disappeared and in its place was a symbol of a blue crescent moon.

**Finally Kagome's Transformation**

Kagome reached her bathroom fourth. Out of breath from running Kagome entered her bathroom and went straight to her mirror, to see what was wrong with her face. When she took a look at herself, she was not only shocked, she was speechless and was freaking out. Her image had totally changed her black raven hair had grown from above her shoulders to the middle of her back and had become straight like Sango's hair and it had deep forest green highlights in it. Kagome noticed that her eyes had also changed from a chocolate brown to an Emerald green color. Then Kagome noticed that her ears had changed to that of elf like ears and she had fangs like Inuyasha, then she noticed something moving from behind her so she reached out to touch what ever was there. When she caught it she saw that it was a tail it was like a fox's tail expect it was black not orange. Which kind of made her freak out a little, but then she notice a glow on her forehead then it disappeared and in its place was a symbol of a half midnight blue moon and a yellow star.

All the girls were just shocked at their appearances that they just screamed, but then they a took a deep breath and decided to clam down and think this over and figure out how this happened to them so all the girls left their bathroom and went to the other girls and talk this out and figured out how this happened to them. So the girls were just about to sit down and talk this out. But at that moment Inuyasha came running through the door to see what had happened to make the girls scream with the other guys following behind him.

When Inuyasha saw Kagome's new "appearance ", he become speechless from the site for a minute, which made Kagome scream and suddenly a huge vine came out of no where and it rapped itself around Inuyasha, which startled him even more. Which made Kagome freak out even more, because she didn't even know that she had just awakeded one of her four powers, which was the power of controlling nature and earth and anything that was part of nature like plants for example. Then Miroku came in next " Shouting, my sweet Sango, are you alright, what made you scream so loudly.

When, Sango saw Miroku bursting through the bedroom door, she screamed because she was half naked only wearing her underwear. She without realizing what she was doing shot a ball of fire towards Miroku, which missed him by an inch and instead went right throw the girl's bathroom door. Then when Miroku had looked towards Sango again, He noticed her new appearance, which knocked the air right out of him and made him speechless, He had never before in his life seen such beauty no that wasn't right such a goddess. Miroku was so shocked by this beautiful sight that he didn't know what to say, so he just stood their looking at Sango speechless.

Then Sesshomaru came in running with such speed that he startled Rin so badly, that she screamed and put her hands up for protection and then water came out of nowhere and it landed on Sesshomaru head, which soaked him completely. When Rin saw what she did to poor Sesshomaru, who was completely soaked from head to toe, She just couldn't stand it anymore and fall down holding her stomach while laughing at the sight of what she just saw. While Poor Sesshomaru just stood there speechless at the sight he saw when he looked at Rin, she was so beautiful; he just couldn't believe she had unlocked her true form. To him she looked more like a women now and more mature in her body in her true form then in her human form.

Lastly our favorite wolf prince came in bursting through the girls' already busted up door, looking for Ayame and yelling " What happened to my women, where are you Ayame."

Ayame was just coming out of the bathroom, when she saw Koga, which then finally noticed her, when he did he was startled by Ayame's new appearance, which made Ayame jump and scream, which made this huge gust of wind appear out of no, which blasted Koga right into the girls' wall and lucky Koga was just a little shaken up and wasn't knocked out. This surprised Ayame, _had she done that to Koga._

When all the girls saw what they had done they busted out in laughter. While the guys, were standing their shocked and speechless at what they had just witnessed happened to them. At that moment the same though was running through their entire mind, _" The girls have finally reawaken their true forms and acquired some of their powers as Gem Guardian". _As they though that they knew it was time to tell the girls the truth about themselves and about where they were truly from and the reason they had come looking for them. It was time to come clean. It was time for the truth to come out.

_To Be Continued..._

_Please Review , PrincessMikoKagome_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

_**The Truth Comes Out….**_

When the girls were done laughing they all got up off the floor and went over to the guys and told them that they can go and use their washrooms to clean themselves up. Because they looked like something the cat just dragged in at the moment. So, the guys said their thank yous and went to the bathrooms to clean up, while the girls finished getting ready.

Kagome was the first to get to the closet so, she decided to go ahead and pick her outfit, she chose a deep blue pencil skirt that hugged her hips very well. Then she chose a white, shirt with the word Hottie written across it in sliver diamonds, and then she chose deep blue colored stilettos with a silver lining to wear with her outfit that were 3 inches tall. Then she chose half sliver moon shaped earrings to wear with her outfit and a sliver half-moon necklace that went with her half sliver moon earrings. When Kagome was done she got dressed and went to the mirror to check herself out. Then she put her hair up in a high pony tail with a blue clip. She also put on some sliver and blue make up with black mascara and eyeliner to finish up her look; she put on cherry yummy pink lip-gloss. When she was satisfied with herself, she left to find her Yasha.

Sango was the second to reach the closet and she decided to wear skinny pink jeans with a black halter top that said in Pink diamonds "Look At Me The Wrong Way & You Will B Sorry", then she chose 3 inch black and pink stilettos to go with her outfit. Then she chose pink and black hoop earrings that had Sango written inside them in pink diamonds. She also chose a necklace that matched the earrings she chose to wear earlier with her outfit. Then she went to the mirror and put her hair up in a high pony tail just like Kagome. Then Sango put on pink and black eye shadow with black mascara and added pink lip gloss to her lips to finish off her look. When she was done, she went to find Roku.

Ayame went to use the closet next so she chose a light blue corset to wear with silver lining on the top part of the corset, next she chose light blue acid wash skinny jeans to wear with her top. Then she chose white stilettos that were 3 and half inches tall to go with her outfit. Then finally she went and chose sliver hoop earring that had Ayame written in them and a necklace that matched the earring she chose to wear with her outfit. Ayame then went to the mirror to check herself out and do her hair and makeup so, she straightened her hair and put her hair up in two high side ponytails that made her look like a little girl. Then she added sliver and light blue and white eye shadow to her eyes and black mascara to finish off her look and finally she added clear sparkly lip gloss to her lips to finish off her look. Then like the rest of her sisters she went look for her man Koga.

Finally Rin, reached the closet last and chose to wear an emerald tube top with a white pencil skirt. Then she chose a pair of white stilettos to go with her outfit. She also chose to wear sliver heart earrings with a necklace to match. Then like the other girls, she went to the mirror and decided to curl her hair and put half of it up in a side pony tail with a pink butterfly clip to hold her hair up. Then she added some pink and white eye shadow to her eye and some black mascara to finish off her eye look. Lastly she added some strawberry lip gloss to her lips to finish off her look completely and like the other girls, she when to look for her Mr. Fuffy.

After the girls went their bathrooms to check up on their boys they find that they were not there. So, they left their room and went downstairs to check if the boys were there and they found them sitting on the conch talking to each other about something serious at least that's how it sounded by the way they were talking to each other. The girls decided that they would not interrupt the guy's conversation just yet so they decided that they would stay where they were and listen in on the guys' conversation from their secret spot. So, the girls went back up the stairs careful of being quiet as a mouse so the guys wouldn't hear them. Once the girls were back upstairs they went back into their room and went to Kagome's bathroom then Kagome went to her large mirror that was right in the middle of the bathroom and pushed on a tile near the middle of the mirror and then the mirror side up into the wall and in its' place was a passage leading down with spiral stairs. So one by one the girls went down the stair case and then the mirror went back to its place like it was never moved looking like a regular bathroom mirror with nothing to hide. When the girls reached the bottom they reached another secret passage that was hidden by a large portrait of the four ladies of Feudal Japan that were rumored of dying right after each lady had given birth to the future heir of the North, South, East and West lands. And the most mysterious thing about the four ladies death was that they were all rumored to have died during the exact time of the day right after giving birth to their unborn child. Kagome then went right up to the portrait and pushed on stone and the portrait moved and the girls then went through it and then the portrait went back to its place. The girls then reached a secret room that had chairs made of silk, a kitchen, and dining table. Twenty five bed rooms with the same number of bathrooms to match the bedrooms, and of course there was place where all the girls could sit and watch the guys have their conversation while they listen in on them. There were special cameras that recorded their every move and word. So all the girls sat down in their sit and listened to what the guys had to say.

_Meanwhile with the guys ….._

I think It's time to tell the girls the truth, said Sesshomaru the oldest of the Brothers.

But I am not sure …. Said Inuyasha before he was interrupted by the front door , which Ms. Higruashi had opened because she was finished work and coming back home.

When Ms. Higruashi realized that there was someone watching her ,she turned and saw the boys and said" Oh, hello boys, what are all of you talking about?

Sesshomaru answered Ms. Higruashi by saying, " We were just discussing whether or not it was time to tell the girls the truth about everything".

That got Ms. Higruashi's attention right away, which made her ask in a surprised tone" Boys is it really you, Lord Sesshomaru, Prince Inuyasha, Prince Miroku and Prince Koga?

All the boys got up and walked over to Ms. Higurashi and said all at once, " Yea its us Lady Sakura", and as they finished saying their sentence all the boys found them sevles in a big hug with Lady Sakura.

" Oh boys, How have you been? , how did you found us?, did it take you long to find us"? Asked Lady Sakura with a happy smile.

When Lady Sakura was done with her hug, she let the boys go and Sesshomaru was the first to answer her " Let sit down and talk and later we will catch up but for now it's time to talk about something much more important involving the girls".

As we all know the girls were born to protect Japan from the coming evil, and when they were born their mothers each died after giving birth to them and the reason behind that was because the four gems stones were born from each mother's body, when in fact the gem stones were the mothers heart and when they formed into the gem stones that's what caused each of the four ladies of Feudal Japan to die so suddenly.

" We all know what the reason behind the sudden death of the four ladies of Feudal Japan, But the girls didn't know of this and it something, we will have to tell them about soon, they are going to need to learn the truth soon about where they are really from in order for them to be able to accept it soon rather then later", said Lady Sakura.

" And, we will all sit down with them and discuss this, properly with them, But I don' t think they are ready to learn the truth just yet. I mean think, about it the girls managed to transform into their true demon form today and they freaked out on us when we came to see what was wrong and managed to awaken one of their elemental powers and they almost killed us all because, they were freaked. I honestly think they need some time to accept" , what they have already figured out on their own." Said Sesshomaru.

"But the girls need to be told the truth now, before its too late so they can accept it and start to prepare for the coming battle. They will also need to be trained together and individually so they can master all their powers and be skilled in weapons too." Said Lady Sakura

" I agree with Lady Sakura ," said Inuyasha

" The girls need to be sat down and told the truth " Said Inuyasha.

" We both argee with Inuyasha and Lady Sakura" said Miroku and Koga together.

" Fine you win, we will sit the girls tonight and tell them the truth alright " Said Sesshomaru annoyed by being outnumbered by his brothers and Lady Sakura.

-_Meanwhile with the girls…_

The girls could not believe their ears, they were surprised no mad no they were beyond mad they were very angry, with the boys, how could they not tell them the truth.

Kagome was the first to get up and tell the res t of the girls lets go those boys have a lot of explaning to do "

" Yea they do, wait till I get my hands on them said " Sango

"Yea, I am going to beat them into a bloody blop" said Ayame

" I am going to freeze them until they can't feel anything anymore" Said Rin pissed off.

So the girls left their sceret chamber and went upstairs and again down stairs, where the boys were sitting when they saw the girls approaching them in a rush they looked very pissed off and all the guys automatically knew they were in for an long ear full from the girls and in big trouble.

_Hi this is PrincessMikoKagome, hi boys and girls, I don't know how to continue my next chapter I am currently accepting any suggestions for my next chapter , if you have any ideas write them in the review section thank you. _


End file.
